


The Guessing Game

by GhostWidget



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Incest, Multi, Threesome, trans Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWidget/pseuds/GhostWidget
Summary: Serah and Vanille blindfold Lightning, and decide to play a fun game with her.
Relationships: Lightning/Oerba Dia Vanille, Serah Farron/Lightning, Serah Farron/Lightning/Oerba Dia Vanille, Serah Farron/Oerba Dia Vanille
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	The Guessing Game

Lighting Farron wasn’t entirely sure how she had wound herself up in this position: lying on a bed that wasn’t her own, completely naked, with her wrists bound together against the bars making up the headboard, and a blindfold over her eyes to completely obscure her vision. If she _had_ been able to see, she would have been able to make out the two other figures, similarly naked, kneeling on the bed on either side of her: Oerba dia Vanille to her left, and Lightning’s own younger sister Serah to the right.

“Alright,” Lightning heard Vanille’s voice say. “Are you comfortable?”

“As comfortable as I _can_ be like this,” Lightning replied, cheeks already starting to burn again as she was, once more, reminded of the situation she was in. Her clear disdain- although “embarrassment” was probably a more accurate word- only earned her giggles in response, though, and then she heard Serah speaking up as well.

“Hold still,” she said. “We’re gonna start now.” Lightning bit back any clever response she may have had in store for her sister, and a moment later she could feel movement around her, shifting the weight around on the bed as both Vanille and Serah got closer. That movement was followed up by the feeling of a few strands of hair starting to tickle Lightning’s face, and then the feeling of lips pressing against her own.

The lips stayed there for a few seconds, and a hand came to join them, cupping Lightning’s cheek gently. After another moment Lightning felt the lips part against her own, and then a tongue pushed forward into her mouth, brushing against Lightning’s and twirling a small circle around it. Lightning’s breath caught in her throat, and her heart skipped a beat, though just a second later whoever it was that had been kissing her pulled back, and then Lightning heard Serah speaking again.

“Alright,” she said. “Which one of us was that?”

“You,” Lightning replied, almost immediately. She knew how Serah smelled, and when Serah had been that close, it was easy to pick up on it.

“Ooooh, very good!” Vanille cheered, and Lightning heard her punctuate her words with clapping. “Maybe you’ll do better at this than we thought!”

“Were you trying to set me up to fail?” Lightning retorted, only to have a finger shoved against her lips.

“Shhhhhhh,” Vanille chided. “Next challenge, coming up!” Vanille’s finger pulled back after that, and then another moment passed before Lightning felt lips against her once again, though lower this time. The lips started at the top of her breast, kissing along her skin and trailing lower, causing Lightning to let out a shaky exhale at the sensation. The lips eventually trailed low enough to reach Lightning’s nipple, and then they pressed down and sucked firmly against it, causing her to squirm even more than she already was. A noise escaped her, not one she was proud of, and she was sure Vanille and Serah both would have laughed at her had they not been trying very hard to keep themselves silent at the moment. A second later the lips pulled away, and then, just as before, Lightning heard one of them speaking up again.

“Which one of us was it that time?” Serah’s voice asked, and unlike before Lightning actually had to pause for a moment, not quite sure of her answer. She hesitated for a few seconds, before giving a tenuous answer.

“Vanille.”

“Hmmm…” she heard Vanille’s voice reply. “I think that one was a lucky guess.”

“But I was right.”

“For now! But don’t you get too cocky,” Vanille scolded. “You’ll slip up sooner or later.”

“Aww, don’t say that,” Serah chimed in. “I’d like to think she can tell us apart by now.” Lightning felt a tightness in her chest when she heard that, and even without being able to see she could already perfectly picture the wide-eyed, pouting, guilt-tripping look Serah must have been giving her in that moment. Her sister was far too good at knowing how to tug at Lightning’s heartstrings, and Lightning hated it.

“Maybe she can and maybe she can’t,” Vanille replied. “I guess we’re about to find out- next test!” Another small pause followed that, and then Lightning felt a hand brushing against her inner thigh, before slipping up and wrapping around her cock.

Lightning’s back arched the moment she felt a hand against her length, immediately causing it to twitch with eager anticipation. That anticipation only grew stronger as the hand gripped her more tightly, stroking up and down her length a few times over in a way that was slow, teasing, clearly meant to rile Lightning up more than it was intended to get her off. Fortunately, it wasn’t going to be _just_ a hand.

After another few seconds of that slow, teasing stroking Lightning bucked her hips up yet again as another sensation entered into the mix. This one, Lightning quickly came to realize, was a tongue, swirling around the tip of her cock a few times over, then dipping down, dragging itself along her length. Another whine came from deep in Lightning’s throat at the feeling, and the noise only got more desperate still as the tongue worked its way back up, until Lightning felt lips and a mouth closing in around her cock in its entirety.

“F-Fuck-” Lightning stammered under her breath as Serah- no, Vanille- no, Serah? As _someone_ took her length into their mouth, lips and tongue starting to work in unison with the hand that was still gripping her, bobbing up and down her length and feeling absolutely _incredible_. That went on for a few more moments, and then Lightning felt the hand pull away, and she realized whoever it was that was doing this was going deeper. They pushed themselves down farther, taking more and more of Lightning’s length into their mouth until it was pressing against their throat, and then pushing down into it. Lightning gasped out sharply at the feeling of a throat closing around her cock, holding there for a few seconds, squeezing down around her tightly, before whoever it was finally pulled back, leaving Lightning herself panting for breath just as heavily as whoever had just done that. A few seconds passed, and Lightning heard _someone_ breathing in deeply to catch their breath, though that alone didn’t give it away.

“Alright,” Vanille’s voice eventually said. “Which one of us was it that time?” The feeling had been so good that, for a moment, Lightning had gotten caught up in it, forgetting they were even playing this game in the first place. It was a struggle to get her mind back on track, though after she thought about this one for a moment it actually wasn’t that hard to figure out. Serah’s gag reflex, Lightning knew from experience, was far more sensitive than Vanille’s. And whoever had just been going down on her hadn’t seemed to struggle with it at all.

“It was you, Vanille,” Lightning answered.

“Is that your final answer?” Vanille asked. For a moment that made Lightning hesitate, unsure of herself, but after another second she just nodded.

“Yeah. I’m sure of it.”

“Dammit,” Vanille huffed. “You’re too good at this.”

“I told you she would be,” Serah giggled back, and Lightning hated to admit how proud she actually felt of herself after hearing that. It wasn’t like this was a skill she could brag about. But Serah could have praised her for just about anything, and it would have had the desired effect.

“Well, we’ll see if this holds up,” Vanille said. “We’ve got one final test for you! Are you ready?” Based on the way things had been progressing Lightning had a feeling she knew what this final test was, and she swallowed once before nodding.

“I’m ready.” Lightning felt movement on the bed around her after she said that, and then a hand wrapping around her cock again. That was just the beginning of it, though, as a moment later her suspicion was confirmed by the feeling of someone moving to straddle her, one leg ending up on the side of each of her lips. Lightning exhaled sharply as she felt the tip of her cock pressing against something, and then pressing _inside_ someone, as whoever it was that was above her started to lower themselves down.

“F-Fuck-” Lightning stammered out, though that didn’t earn a response- if either Serah or Vanille had said anything at the moment, it would have ruined the game. Whoever it was lowered themselves further, taking more of Lightning’s cock inside them, until they had dropped all the way down, sitting flat across Lightning’s hips. Once they were there they started to lift back up, and Lightning felt them work up and down her length a few times over, causing her to breathe out even more heavily and dig her nails down into her palms at the sensation. She felt her cock tensing inside _whoever_ this was, eager for more, but of course they were going slowly at the moment, just enough to tease Lightning, to make this a mystery. They went up and down a few more times, and then came to a stop, sitting still with Lightning still buried inside them.

“Alright!” Lightning heard Serah's voice say, and while it was coming from that same general direction that alone didn’t prove anything. “Which one of us is it?” This time, Lightning realized, she didn’t have a clear answer. Serah and Vanille were both small and weighed around the same amount, so she couldn’t make a guess based on that. It wasn’t like there was anything obvious about the feeling that would have given it away either. She felt like she was taking an utter shot in the dark, and in the end the only thing she had to go off of was the fact it had been Vanille the past two times in a row. Based on that…

“Serah,” she answered. The moment she said that she heard giggling break out above her, from both Serah and Vanille, and that immediately made her doubt herself. She felt whoever wasn’t on top of her moving closer as well, sliding up the bed until they were right next to her. And then she felt someone leaning down next to her, before she heard the unmistakable sound of Serah’s voice whispering right into her ear.

“Come on, Lightning. You should know what your sister’s pussy feels like by now.” Lightning’s breath caught in her throat the moment she heard that, and a moment later Serah’s hands slid up Lightning’s face, pushing the blindfold up so that Lightning could finally see what was happening around her. And sure enough, sitting there straddling her, with Lightning’s cock all the way inside her, was Vanille, looking incredibly proud of herself.

“So close,” she taunted. “I told you we’d get you eventually, though.” For a moment Lightning just stared back, face burning hot as she took in the sight, and then she quickly looked off to the side, turning her head away from both Serah and Vanille.

“I got three out of four,” she muttered. “That’s pretty good.”

“But not good enough,” Serah teased back. She let one of her hands wander Lightning’s body as she spoke, running down her neck and along her chest, curving over her breasts, eventually working down her stomach towards where Vanille was still sitting. Lightning sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling, and then, to make the sensation even more intense, Vanille lifted herself back up and dropped down again, and Lightning couldn’t stop herself from yelping out at the feeling.

“So, Serah,” Vanille hummed, lifting herself back up again as she spoke, and then down again, up and down, working into a slow, idle rhythm that was _infuriating_ \- it was just enough to rile Lightning up, without actually being enough to offer any real pleasure. “What do you reckon we should do with her now?”

“Hmmm….” Serah replied, drawing that thoughtful hum out for far longer than she needed to in a way that Lightning was sure was deliberate. “You seem like you’re already having some fun with her over there.”

“I am,” Vanille replied. “But I can share.”

“Pay attention,” Serah said, turning her attention back onto Lightning rather abruptly. “Get nice and familiar with what Vanille feels like, okay?” Vanille seemed to pick up on that cue perfectly as well, abruptly picking up that tauntingly slow pace she had been going at before. Lightning grunted out at the sudden change in pace, balling her hands up even more tightly within their restraints.

“Feels pretty good, right?” Vanille giggled. “Getting familiar with it?”

“I- I guess so,” Lightning muttered back, though she didn’t know what she was actually supposed to be familiarizing herself with, or how this was meant to be any different from anything Serah did. Apparently she was going to get to see that comparison fairly quickly, though, because suddenly Serah was moving down Lightning’s body, scooting close enough to Vanille to nudge her on the shoulder.

“I hope you did,” she said. “Because it’s my turn now.”

“Awww. Five more minutes?” Vanille protested, pouting at Serah and not even breaking her rhythm as she did so, though Serah seemed unpersuaded.

“You said you could share.”

“Fine, fine,” Vanille huffed, before (with an obvious bit of reluctance) lifting herself up and off Lightning’s length entirely. She moved to the side, leaving Lightning’s cock twitching there, glistening with the fluids she’d left behind in the dim light of the room. As Serah moved closer Lightning was already sucking in a breath of anticipation, knowing what was about to happen, though restrained as she was she couldn’t do anything to hurry it along no matter how badly she might have wanted to.

“Now,” Serah said, moving herself to straddle her sister’s hips in the exact way Vanille had a moment before. “This is how _I_ feel. You ready?”

“I’m- I’m ready,” Lightning blurted out in response, perhaps sounding just a little bit more eager than she had meant to.

“Good,” Serah giggled. And then she was lowering herself until Lightning’s tip was pressed against her entrance, and then further, quickly dropping down to take her sister’s cock inside her in its entirety. The whole thing slid in with ease, which was perhaps a testament to just how turned on Serah had gotten from all that had happened, despite any attempts she might have been trying to make to downplay that. In little more than a second she was all the way down, sitting atop Lightning, flush with her hips, wearing a proud smile on her face.

“See the difference?” she asked.

“Not… Not really,” Lightning replied, not even sure herself why she had chosen honesty over the obvious lie. She could see the difference when the blindfold was off and she was staring up at Serah, of course, but as far as a difference between the actual physical sensations, she wasn’t really sure she could say there was one. Clearly, that was a notion Serah objected to.

“Well for starters,” Serah said, reaching her hands down to run them up Lightning’s stomach, before they stopped halfway up, pressing down firmly to brace herself. “I’m gonna do what Vanille couldn’t, and make you cum.” Lightning’s heart jumped into her throat when she heard that, though Vanille herself obviously had different feelings about that.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” she protested. “I didn’t even have a full minute! Nobody could make her cum that fast.”

“Watch me,” Serah replied, flashing Vanille a teasing, cocky smile, before looking back down at Lightning, who was similarly offended.

“I’m not that quick,” she protested.

“Aww,” Serah replied, suddenly putting on a wide-eyed, exaggerated pout, one that Lightning knew was performative and yet was weak to all the same. “You don’t wanna make a liar out of your sweet little sister, do you?” Lightning didn’t know how to respond to that, though she could already feel her cheeks burning, and in the end all she could do was turn away and pretend it hadn’t gotten its hooks in her as badly as it had. Not that Serah seemed fooled in the slightest. “That’s what I thought,” she giggled. “Better cum fast then, Lightning.”

Serah started to move right after she said that, lifting her hips up and rolling them back down, though right off the bat she was already going much faster than Vanille had. Serah might have been small, but there was a remarkable amount of muscle packed into that tiny frame, and she was using all of it to the fullest at the moment. Her hands remained planted firmly against Lightning’s stomach to brace herself while she worked herself up and down along Lightning’s cock, toned legs working at full force as she rode. Serah might have been trying her hardest to act cocky and confident beforehand, but now the amount of effort she was putting into this was showing through, heavy breaths and little gasps and moans of pleasure escaping her. The sounds were too enticing to ignore, and Lightning couldn’t resist looking over again, watching the look of focused determination on Serah’s face as her sister rode her. Lightning had only been looking at Serah for a few seconds, though, when she suddenly felt fingers getting shoved into her face.

“Open wide,” Vanille said, jamming her fingers against Lightning’s lips. “Get these nice and wet for me.” Lightning was too caught off guard to properly protest that, and so she obeyed without thinking, parting her lips and letting Vanille’s fingers shove into her mouth. They pressed against Lightning’s tongue, and pushed deep enough that Lightning nearly gagged on them, though thankfully they only stayed there for a moment before they were pulling back again. Glancing sideways Lightning could see what Vanille wanted that for: apparently not content to just sit on the sidelines idly, Vanille was now slipping a hand down between her legs, beginning to rub at herself as she watched Serah continue to ride Lightning.

“Enjoying the show?” Serah asked between heavy breaths, apparently having taken notice of Vanille as well.

“If you’re gonna be a cock hog I’ve gotta get myself off somehow,” Vanille replied, shrugging her shoulders up casually even as she fingered herself. “I think you’re over a minute now, by the way.” Serah pouted at Vanille in the response to that, though the pout only remained directed that way for a moment before she was turning her attention towards Lightning instead.

“What’s the matter, big sis?” she asked, putting far too much innocence behind those words for someone who had a dick buried inside her at the moment. “Am I not good enough for you?”

“It’s- You know I can’t control it like that,” Lightning grunted back, guilt tugging at her gut even when she knew full-well Serah was just trying to provoke a reaction out of her.

“I dunno,” Vanille agreed. “Seems like if you really loved her you would’ve cum by now.”

“You’re both the- f-fuck!” Lightning stammered out, cut off mid sentence as the first swell of pleasure started to build up inside her. Lightning screwed her eyes shut tightly the moment she felt it, and as a result she missed the excited, eager look that crossed over Serah’s face at the same moment.

“Does that feel good?” Serah asked, keeping up her pace with even more determination now. “Are you getting somewhere?”

“Y-Yeah,” Lightning mumbled back. “Don’t stop.”

“So needy!” Vanille giggled, and though Lightning wanted to point out that Serah was the one who had been demanding this in the first place, she wasn’t in any state to coherently vocalize that at the moment. Lightning could hear Serah’s breathing growing heavier and heavier above her, telling her that her sister must have been growing tired, but despite that Serah didn’t let her pace falter for a moment.

“Come on, Lightning,” she urged, mattress creaking underneath her as she rode. “Cum for me. Cum for your little sister.” Lightning wanted to, desperately, and each passing moment was bringing her closer and closer. The pleasure was building more and more, causing her cock to ache and her chest to tighten, and she so desperately wanted to grab Serah by the hips and guide her through those last few seconds, but of course she couldn’t. With her wrists bound it was all Lightning could do to push her own hips up, pushing herself deeper into Serah, clawing for that last little bit of pleasure to push her up over the edge. Finally, as Serah’s nails dragged against Lightning’s chest and it seemed that she was moments away from giving in, Lightning reached it.

“Serah-” she stammered out. “I’m-”

“Look at me,” Serah interrupted, and Lightning suddenly felt fingers against her cheek, brushing Lightly against her skin. She opened her eyes again to see Serah staring back down at her, gentle smile on her lips despite her exhaustion. “Cum for me, Claire.”

Hearing that was all it took. Lightning’s hips bucked up one more time as she hit her climax, cock tensing inside Serah, cum starting to spill out inside her. Serah didn’t break her rhythm even as Lightning came, and per Serah’s command Lightning didn’t look away for a moment, didn’t even blink as she watched Serah continue to ride her, dragging out her orgasm that much longer. Serah’s walls squeezed around her, draining every last drop of cum that they could, until Lightning was well and truly exhausted. Only then did Serah finally drop all the way down and bring herself to a stop, sitting there with Lightning’s cock still twitching inside her, and a triumphant, proud expression on her face.

“See?” Serah said, though Lightning realized she was talking to Vanille, rather than to her. “Told you I could do it.”

“Two minutes and thirty-seven seconds,” Vanille replied. “I was timing you.”

“Still!” Serah huffed. “I’d like to see you do better!”

“Bet I could,” Vanille said, flashing a cocky grin, before looking over towards Lightning. “What do you say, Light? Up for another round?”

“I- I don’t think I can,” Lightning replied, shaking her head, still trying to catch her breath as she came down from her orgasm.

“Aww, did someone get all tired out laying there and letting us do all the work?” Serah chided, pushing against Lightning’s cheek to make her sister look towards her again. “I hope you don’t think we’re done. After all, _you_ may have gotten off,” she said, finally lifting herself up enough for Lightning’s cock to slip from inside her, a bit of Lightning’s cum already dripping out in the process. “But _we_ haven’t. So you’d better find a second wind,” she warned. “Because you’ve got a long night ahead of you.”


End file.
